Swiss Cheese
by Faust91x
Summary: Madoka opens a book she wasn't supposed to, and a cute magical critter wants her to help him.


**Swiss Cheese**

Madoka opens a book she wasn't supposed to, and a cute magical critter wants her to help him.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

**Author notes:**

Hello again, just making a short story to take a break while I think how to continue the others. Just have the doubt of why I haven't seen any crossovers or doujins of this series; it was very famous in my childhood. Hope to one day see someone making a serious or longer story out of these, they have a lot of potential.

I'll post it here; I see no activity in the crossovers section. Feel free to move it there, or if it gets deleted, I'll post it there.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

Madoka came home early after a nice day with the rest of the girls. After all those troubles and hardships with the Walpurgisnacht they had finally managed to defeat it and things had got calmer.

Madoka had finally got over her desire for Contracting with Kyubey and the rest of the girls had taken into a low consumption and stacking Grief Seeds for times of need. The city was cleaner of witches that was felt as an improvement in the general atmosphere and cheerfulness of the inhabitants and they had a surplus of Seeds enough to last them over a year, if not more. Certainly grouping together had its advantages, both in fighting witches and emotionally. Mami was happier than ever having finally found the company she longed for, Sayaka was going out with Kyouko after finally getting over Kamijou's rejection, and she herself had started a beautiful relationship with wonderfull Homura. It hadn't been easy, and Madoka still didn't believe she had the nerve to ask her out, but well, things happen; especially when you confess thinking the other is not going to make it.

Madoka had confessed with tears in her eyes her undying love for Homura after she found the other crumpled in the ground after a final attack on the Walpurgisnacht. It had been a relief when Homura opened her eyes and gave her one of the kindest smiles Madoka could hope to get. She was so happy…the first months were hardest, trying to make Homura cope with everything being finally over and helping her overcome her nightmares, but it had finally been worth it.

With cheer in her heart, Madoka came home looking for some food, but found it empty. Most probably her family had taken Tatsuya to school or something. _They grow so fast_, thought Madoka with nostalgia.

Suddenly, a rumbling came from her room, and moved by curiosity, she started going upstairs, towards her door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" said Madoka expecting some sort of answer. _Should I go out and call the police? _Then again, it may just be Homura that came to pay me a visit, thought Madoka more calm and confident. After their last visit which had left her breathless…she wouldn't mind if Homura visited her more often. Madoka laughed inside wishing she had dressed in her "special" lingerie Homura loved.

Opening her door, she saw a book in front of her, weird runes inscribed on it and a figure that seemed like a lion on the cover. The book read CLOW. Putting a finger on the brooch, it suddenly opened and Madoka instinctively retracted her hand.

_What on earth_, she thought. Building her courage Madoka opened the book to see a pack of weird cards with English inscriptions on it. Taking one, Madoka read the cover.

"Windy" said Madoka and to her surprise the card started glowing and with a sudden gust, released a powerful gale which sent the rest of the cards flying through the window, all while making a mess of her room. Stuffed toys everywhere, her clothing disparaged and crumpled, and she herself with her hair standing on end after the gale had blown everything, groaned. "Mom's gonna kill me!"

After the mess in her room, a small floppy yellow head came from the book and stared at her. What looked like a plushy toy started hovering in the air with closed eyes. Madoka stared at it in wonder. When the figure stopped, it opened his eyes and said: "Well, hello there!" in a cheerful voice.

"Huh? What are you?" said Madoka, somewhat expecting what she already knew.

"I'm Kerberos, the beast of the seal. Protector of the Clow Cards!" he said in the same happy tone Madoka had heard on Kyubey. "It looks the cards have disappeared again, I'd like it if you helped me recover them, would you like to be a magical girl?" the creature said with a kind smile.

It took a moment for Madoka to stare at it and then shouted out loud "Homura! Help! We got another rat in here!" she said desperate to the air.

"What?! But…wait! Don't scream! We...we'll spread joy! And have fun while doing it!" said the yellow mascot while trying to calm Madoka that seemed on the verge of a heart attack.

"Stay away! I don't want one of your stupid contracts!" said Madoka.

"Contract? But I just want to…" started to said Kero, but he didn't get to finish as he suddenly found himself filled with bullet holes. The magical beast fell making a plop sound and disappeared.

"Not in my timeline" spoke a darker voice that sported a smoking Beretta and dressed in a white and purple Puella Magi outfit.

"Homura! You saved me!" said Madoka cheerful as her lover came into her room.

"I'll always protect you. Kaname Madoka" said Homura in that cool tone of her, giving Madoka a sincere smile.

"I love you" said Madoka in the same cheerful voice, "and now…" she said, with a devilish smirk in her face, "I'll repay the favor, give me some sugar babe!" pointing a finger and gesturing for Homura to come to her bed. The dark haired Puella Magi complied.

Outside Madoka's bedroom one could only hear sound of thrashing objects and screaming.

Being outside Madoka's home, a green and yellow garbed boy with a huge sword gulped hard. "Ugh, I better look for a less dangerous heroine to hang around with" he said and flew the scene before the dark Puella Magi could find and emasculate him.

**／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼／人◕‿‿◕人＼**

**End notes:**

Partially based on the Walpurgisnacht episode on "**A happy dream"**, no one should trust those magical mascots, heheh. Wanted it to be funnier, but meh, hope someone can use this as inspiration for a more amazing crackfic.

I can't see Kerberos without thinking he's plotting something sinister, heheheh, that Kyubey really messed things. When he talked about Contract I almost expected him to start eating Sakura's soul…


End file.
